hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Pokemon cyclone season (Nova)
The 2019 Pokemon cyclone season was a below-average season that consists of 14 depressions, 10 storms, 5 cyclones, and 3 major cyclones. The strongest storm of the season, Hydreigon, only reached violent cyclone intensity. This was the first time when the naming scheme was used. During the course of the season, 2 subtropical storms went unnoticed. After post-season analysis, they were named as Subcyclone Johto and Substorm Hoenn. One of the significant storms of the season was Storm Sceptile, that danced around the northern Pokemon Sea and lasted for 2 weeks. Sceptile was then retired after by the PMO due to causing damages along the Sinnoh region. On March 2020, the PMO retired the names Sceptile and Hydreigon. They were replaced by Blaziken and Kyurem respectively. The season also introduced new records, like Sceptile, which had the record for the longest-lived storm without reaching cyclone intensity. Storms Substorm Kanto On January 8, a subdepression formed south of the Faraway Island. Hours later, the subdepression intensified into a substorm, receiving the name ''Kanto. ''On January 9, Kanto reached its peak intensity. Hours after reaching peak intensity, Kanto started to rapidly weaken. On January 10, Kanto became an extratropical low. Kanto caused no damages and no deaths were reported. Kanto was originally an unnoticed storm when it was spotted on post-season analysis and was given the name Kanto. Depression Two |Formed = May 31|Dissipated = June 2|Winds = 30 mph|Wind Type = 45 km/h|Pressure = 1005|Pressure Type = mb|Image = Gabrielle 09 sept 2007 1800Z.jpg|Track = Two Track.jpeg}}On May 31, one day before the season started, a depression formed near the Kanto region. Due to its close proximity to land, the depression did not intensify further. On June 1, the depression became fully extratropical and made another landfall on Kanto. It dissipated on June 2. It caused minimal damages and no deaths were reported. Storm Charizard A non-tropical cyclone affecting the Almia region was being monitored by the PMO for possible storm cyclogenesis on June 9. The cyclone dissipated and its remnants moved westwards. The remnants then developed into a depression on June 14. The system was poorly organized due to strong wind shear and could barely intensify. Despite the unfavorable conditions around the area, the depression intensified into a storm, and was given the name "Charizard" by the PMO. Charizard began to intensify in little amounts and started affecting the Orange Islands. The storm reached its peak intensity on midnight of June 17. As the storm started to move towards unfavorable conditions. It weakened gradually. By June 18, Charizard became extratropical and made its last landfall on the Sinnoh region. It then was absorbed by a large non-tropical system affecting a nearby region on June 19. Charizard caused 100 thousand PokeDollars of damages and no deaths were reported. Storm Feraligatr A weak low pressure just southwest of the Almia region was classified as a depression by the PMO on June 17. The system barely intensified into a storm and was given the name Feraligatr. Feraligatr made landfall hours after being classified as a storm. On June 20, the system was declassified into a extratropical low. The storm caused minimal damage and 1 death was reported. Storm Sceptile A notably small low pressure area that formed west of the Unova region was being monitored for possible cyclogenesis. Driftveil and Mistralton City began to experience heavy rainfall. The low pressure area began intensifying and was classified as a tropical depression by the PMO. The storm began be continued Depression Six Cyclone Garchomp Violent Cyclone Hydreigon Fair Cyclone Goodra Depression Ten Substorm Johto Depression Eleven Depression Twelve Cyclone Hoenn-Marshadow Fair Cyclone Mew Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Depression_=_≤49_mph_(≤84_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Storm_=_50–74_mph_(85–119_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Cyclone_=_75–109_mph_(120–179_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Fair_cyclone_=_110–119_mph_(180–191_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Violent_cyclone_=_120–139_mph_(192–224_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Extreme_cyclone_=_≥140_mph_(≥225_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2016 till:05/01/2016 color:C5 text:"Hoenn (EC) from:08/01/2016 till:10/01/2016 color:TS text:"Kanto (SS)" from:31/05/2016 till:02/06/2016 color:TD text:"Two (D)" from:14/06/2016 till:19/06/2016 color:TS text:"Charizard (S)" from:17/06/2016 till:20/06/2016 color:TS text:"Feraligatr (S)" from:21/06/2016 till:07/07/2016 color:TS text:"Sceptile (S)" from:14/07/2016 till:15/07/2016 color:TD text:"Six (D)" from:03/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Garchomp (S)" barset:break from:28/08/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Hydreigon (VC)" from:05/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Goodra (FC)" from:10/09/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:TD text:"Ten (D)" from:25/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:TS text:"Johto (SS)" from:07/10/2016 till:09/10/2016 color:TD text:"Eleven (D)" from:12/10/2016 till:16/10/2016 color:TD text:"Twelve (D)" from:20/10/2016 till:30/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Hoenn-Marshadow ©" from:10/11/2016 till:20/11/2016 color:C2 text:"Mew (FC)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Pokemon Cyclone Scale)" Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Pokemon Storms Category:Seasons with unusual names Category:Below Average Category:Inactive Seasons